


Яблоки сорта Ньютаун Пиппин

by 2sven



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 02:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4462649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды в лофте снова появятся зеленые яблоки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Яблоки сорта Ньютаун Пиппин

**Author's Note:**

> Одного из главных героев уже нет в живых

В промозглую мартовскую среду Эмили явились яблоки.  
Зеленые, в количестве двух штук.  
Яблоки лежали у порога массивной железной двери её квартиры. Одно под интеркомом, одно ближе к кухне.  
Предполагать, что Эмили купила и принесла их домой, было откровенно нелепо. Во-первых, она в принципе никогда не любила яблоки. Во-вторых, её кишечник ещё лет в 45 перестал их переносить. В-третьих, поедание яблок для неё было почти невозможно технически. У Эмили только недавно случилось обострение артрита на височном суставе, какие там яблоки, кашки да пюре.  
Но яблоки лежали.  
Эмили просто вдруг увидела вечером, что они лежат. Подошла, аккуратно наклонилась, придерживаясь за стену, подняла.  
Крепенькие, блестящие. Сорт Ньютаун Пиппин. Ничуть не битые.  
То есть, они не падали. Их положили.  
Эмили понюхала яблоко, потерла восковую кожицу — как пахнут, ты подумай.  
Запахи, ощущения. Чем дальше, тем сильнее ценишь. Всего становится меньше, и количественную нехватку начинаешь восполнять качеством. Делаешь паузу — остановиться, почувствовать.  
Однако, яблоки.  
Где могла подвести её память? Она зачем-то их купила и забыла? Но зачем? Что-то приготовить? Кто-то попросил? Почему этот кто-то сам не купил?  
Луанна приходит убирать по пятницам, яблоки не могли пролежать тут до среды незамеченными.  
Чертовщина.  
Более-менее вероятный вариант, что в магазине она взяла случайно чужие покупки. Эти вот яблоки. А что-то свое, небось, оставила, рохля.  
С неё станется.  
Проклятая голова, ничего в ней не держится.  
Эмили вытащила из шкафчика шершавое керамическое блюдо, дочерна коричневое. Положила на него яблоки, бросила пару звездочек аниса, палочку корицы.  
Поставила блюдо на журнальный столик.  
Раз уж яблоки есть, чего им зря пропадать. Пусть украшают. И пахнут.  
Ньютаун Пиппин пахнут лучше всех яблок на свете.  
Эмили опустилась на белый кожаный диван.  
Она всю жизнь хотела жить так.  
Просторно, лаконично и вдумчиво.  
Мало вещей, но каждая значима.  
Никакого хлама.  
И главное, иметь время все это ценить.  
Вот лежат яблоки. Красивые. Пахнут.  
Хорошо.

Она влюбилась в лофт сразу.  
Риэлтор была удивлена и пыталась предложить ей посмотреть какие-то другие варианты.  
Это очень мужская квартира, говорила она. Причем холостяцкая. Вы видели здешний лифт!  
О, бога ради. Если тебе под 70, будь добра жить в домике, печь блинчики и уставлять полки фарфоровыми собачками. Они же такие миленькие!  
Даже если ты в жизни этого не делала и не собиралась начинать — будь добра. Фартучек, внуки, ток-шоу, вот это все.  
Хотя бы цветочки посадить, да нужно!

Ну уж вряд ли. Жизни осталось так мало, не хватало ещё транжирить её на чьи-то о тебе представления. Она потратила на них достаточную часть своей жизни. Она была женой, была матерью, она работала.  
Теперь её время.

Лофт просто идеален. Она это поняла с первого взгляда и вцепилась насмерть. Только это, никаких больше вариантов. А лифт, в конце концов, отлично подходит для инвалидной коляски, если до неё дойдет. Не хотелось бы, конечно, но кто даст выбирать.  
И вот уже полгода она счастлива.  
Хорошо.

***

Следующее яблоко явилось через день, в пятницу, но до прихода Луанны, опять на неё не списать.  
И в магазин Эмили в этот день не ходила.  
А яблоко — вот оно. Лежит на блюде третьим. Такое же точно. Зеленое, в чуть белесую крапинку, блестит.  
Эмили покатала его в ладонях, положила обратно.  
Она никогда не была склонна усложнять, но как это можно упростить?  
Вот яблоко.  
Оно есть.  
И два предыдущих тоже есть.  
А она не знает, откуда они.  
Ладно, оставим версию с магазином.  
Тогда так. Сосудистые нарушения дают о себе знать.  
Срабатывает какая-то старая память, и она откуда-то приносит эти яблоки. Автоматически. Мимо мозга. Она всегда любила запах яблок этого сорта, вот, видимо, и…  
Ага, «...и автоматически кладет на пол»?  
Кладет! На пол.  
Чертовщина.  
Нет, никакой чертовщины.  
Она не меняла замки.  
У кого-то просто может быть комплект ключей, и этот кто-то таскает сюда яблоки.  
Бог знает зачем, но это уже не проблема Эмили.  
Ей нужно наконец заняться этим замком!

***

После того, как замок поменяли и рабочие ушли, на блюде лежали уже пять яблок.  
Эмили стала нервной и отказалась думать про яблоки.  
Ну, яблоки.  
Вреда от них никакого.  
А если над ними ломать голову целыми днями — можно повредиться рассудком.  
Значит, черт с ними.  
Пускай яблоки.  
Ничто не мешает ей их выкинуть, например.  
Но она не выкидывала.

***

Яблоки перестали добавляться, зато стали перемещаться по лофту.  
Они объявлялись утром на умывальнике, вечером на постели.  
Они лезли к ней в сумку и в холодильник.  
Эмили молчала и пила по вечерам Мерло на бокал больше обычного.  
Книги читались плохо, фильмы не смотрелись, никуда ходить не хотелось.  
А ещё не хотелось признавать неприятный факт, что вариантов осталось два - её психическое нездоровье и мистика.  
Второй вариант был в целом оптимистичней, но все в Эмили протестовало против него.  
Мистика там, где фарфоровые собачки!  
То есть, где угодно, но не в её доме.  
Мистика для чокнутых бабуль со свечками и старых истеричек, страдающих от нехватки общения!  
А у неё все отлично.  
Просто у неё яблоки.  
Сорта Ньютаун Пиппин.

***

Когда яблоко вдруг прикатилось к её ноге — ни с того ни с сего, она как раз увлеклась статьей про нейрологические чипы — Эмили сломалась.  
И, чувствуя себя полной дурой, прошептала:  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
Яблоко замерло перед ней, словно ожидая.  
Эмили застонала.  
Она что, ждала, что яблоко ей ответит?

***

— Здравствуйте, Дженнифер, — Эмили подошла к столику, улыбнулась и присела на краешек стула.  
Прикуси пулю, милая Эмили. Изобрази чудаковатую старушку, тебе совсем не сложно, чудаковатых старушек все находят забавными.  
— Здравствуйте, Эмили, очень рада вас видеть, — Дженнифер вела себя безупречно вежливо, но явно не понимала, что происходит.  
— Простите ради бога, что попросила вас о встрече, мне несколько неловко, потому что причина на самом деле довольно дурацкая. Это, знаете, прихоть. Я готова оплатить вам нашу встречу как консультацию. Вы совершенно не обязаны тратить свое личное время на мое любопытство.  
— Вы меня интригуете, Эмили, — женщина улыбнулась. — Давайте мы поступим следующим образом. Вы обрисуете мне цель нашей встречи, и я посмотрю, что я могу сделать.  
— Вы очень добры.  
Подошедшая официантка на время прервала разговор, но, сделав заказ, Эмили продолжила.  
— Я несколько сентиментальна, знаете ли. И мне, как вы помните, наверное, безумно понравилась квартира, которую вы мне продали. Но знаете, меня мучает любопытство. Кто жил в этой квартире, какова её история?  
Дженнифер внезапно отвела глаза и зачем-то вцепилась в сумочку. Посидела так секунду, выпустила сумку и села прямо.  
— Это была квартира моего зятя. Он умер прошлой осенью. Он оставил эту квартиру своему мужу, моему сыну, она для них… имела особое значение. Но Джастин не смог в ней жить. Он даже на улицу эту заходить отказывается. Он решил её продать. Вы её купили. Вот и всё, — получилось резковато, и Дженнифер торопливо добавила: — Он был прекрасным человеком, с потрясающим чувством стиля.  
— Простите, Дженнифер, я не знала. Мои соболезнования. О боже. Простите, я...  
— Ничего страшного, Эмили. Как вы могли знать. Последние годы он даже не жил в Питтсбурге, лофт практически пустовал, использовался время от времени. Но поддерживался в хорошем состоянии.  
— В безукоризненном.  
Они помолчали. Официантка принесла заказ.  
Эмили очень хотелось узнать имя, но решительно не хотелось вмешиваться в чужую личную жизнь.  
Дженнифер неожиданно заговорила сама.  
— Его звали Брайан, если вам интересно. Брайан Кинни. У него осталась дочь, Рейчел. У Джастина, как выяснилось, детей быть не может, и он безумно рад, что... В Канаде с матерью живет старший сын Брайана, Гас. Что ещё вам интересно?  
— Думаю, рассказанного вами мне более чем достаточно.  
Остаток вечера Эмили говорила на все возможные нейтральные темы, какие только смогла вспомнить, но расстались они все же с ощущением неловкости.  
Про яблоки спросить она не рискнула.  
Нужно найти кого-то, кто знал Брайана, но не настолько близко.

***

За шесть дней Эмили провела впечатляющие изыскания. Брайан Кинни и гей — этих двух фактов хватило, чтобы получить огромное количество самой разношерстной о нем информации.  
Особенной удачей была встреча с Дебби Новотны, недавно ставшей владелицей закусочной на Либерти-авеню. Её и расспрашивать не нужно было, достаточно было слушать. Она пересказала ей сагу Брайана и Джастина, а заодно историю жизни своего сына и ещё нескольких человек. Записывать было неловко, а запомнить такой объем информации нереально, поэтому часть разговора, как раз ту, что про какого-то Теда, Эмили благополучно пропустила мимо ушей, прокручивая пока в голове то, что казалось достойным запоминания.  
Про яблоки Дебби и спрашивать не пришлось, она сама их упомянула. Брайан их любил, они постоянно были в доме. Но только зеленые.

***

Она брела по Либерти-авеню. Колено побаливало, но хотелось пройтись, а не смотреть, как в окне такси мельтешат огни незнакомого района. Тут разноцветные тени на мокром асфальте. Смешные наклейки на стенах. Музыка из открытых дверей баров.  
Эмили было грустно. Да, вечер прошел успешно, она узнала более чем достаточно. Но что ей это дало?  
Создал лофт и жил в нем некий человек, любил Джастина Тейлора и своих друзей. Имел детей. Занимался рекламой. Был легендой здешнего гейского мирка. Любил зеленые яблоки. Ну и что?  
При чем тут она? С этими проклятыми яблоками?  
Даже если допустить, что призрак Брайана Кинни — Эмили невольно поморщилась и потерла щеку — подает ей знак и хочет от неё чего-то. Даже если допустить. То чего именно, господи ты боже? Как она должна догадаться?  
Чего обычно хотят призраки? Что вообще она знает о призраках?  
Они являются.

Эмили присела на скамеечку у какого-то дома, чуть влажную после недавнего дождя, пришлось сначала протереть её салфетками.  
Почему ей не явился призрак её мужа? Она была бы не против, пожалуй. Генри не впал бы в идиотизм даже в этом случае, нашел бы, что придумать. А может, это все же он? Такие мистификации вполне в его духе. Однажды он убедил её, что совершенно не слышит левым ухом, и она довольно долго в это верила. А на самом деле им на прогулке обоим нравилось ходить слева, и он решил этот вопрос раз и навсегда. Как ему казалось. А вот не нужно было самому забывать! Лжец должен иметь хорошую память! С наушниками он очень глупо прокололся.  
Эмили улыбнулась. Она и виду не подала тогда, но заметила. А потом как бы подвернула ногу. И Генри пришлось поддерживать её под правый локоть.  
Забавно, именно эта нога у неё теперь на самом деле болит. Но посмеяться уже не с кем. И поддержать под локоть некому.  
Если это ты, Генри, какого черта ты таскаешь мне яблоки? Принеси цветы.  
Ох, ну конечно, это банально. Но ведь ты всегда как-то выходил из положения. Букет из капусты романо был особенно хорош.  
Нет, ты бы не носил яблоки. Ты бы не стал мотать мне нервы таким невнятным образом.  
Эмили потерла руки. Они теперь постоянно мерзнут.  
Если с тобой пытаются общаться мертвые, значит, ты уже близко? Ты уже почти своя?  
Немедленно прекрати, Эмили Мей.

Призраки. У них всегда какое-то незаконченное дело, если верить литературе. Какие незаконченные дела были у Брайана? Такие незаконченные, что он ждал полгода? Ладно, что может быть еще. Месть? Эмили не лучший кандидат в мстители. У него же имеется замечательный друг Майки, если верить Дебби, вот к нему пусть за местью и обращается.  
Что она вообще может сделать? И почему это началось именно сейчас? Она спокойно прожила полгода, безо всяких яблок. Значит, что-то произошло две недели назад. Что и с кем? Кто-то бы упомянул, наверное, если бы что-то случилось… Но ни Дженнифер, ни Дебби ничего такого не говорили. А они самые близкие Брайану люди из тех, с кем Эмили беседовала.  
Нужно будет просмотреть газеты, конечно, и интернет, но вряд ли, вряд ли…  
Эмили со вздохом достала из кармана телефон и вызвала такси.  
Устала.  
Домой.

Первым делом с порога она посмотрела на журнальный столик. Это становится привычкой.  
Яблоки на блюде лежали смирно, как и всю эту последнюю неделю.  
Ждали.  
Эмили устало опустилась на диван, скинула туфли.  
— Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь. И тебя не знаю. Как, по-твоему, я должна догадаться? Ясновидением я не страдаю, а вот насчет маразма не уверена. И с чего ты взял, что я ещё в состоянии решать твои шарады? Почему ты не подкидываешь свои яблоки той же Дебби? — она помолчала и добавила ворчливо: — Если ты столько времени таскаешь по квартире довольно крупные фрукты, значит, мог бы и карандаш сдвинуть? Яблоки складывать буквами? Рисовать помадой на зеркале? Потому что я не знаю! Чего тебе? Книгу о тебе написать? Или сценарий? Твоей истории хватит на Санта-Барбару, и я могу! Найти что-то? Кого-то позвать? Или просто свести меня с ума, чтобы меня увезли в психушку, и я освободила, наконец, твой драгоценный лофт?

Яблоки просто лежали. Обычные яблоки. У одного уже подвяла кожица.

***

Джастин тщательно вымыл руки и подстриг ногти.  
Теперь эти вопросы решаются усилием воли. Душ, стрижка, покупка новой одежды. Говоришь себе «надо», назначаешь день, записываешь в календарь. Даже душ. Иначе не сделаешь, проверено. Не то чтобы ему хотелось плохо выглядеть, просто как-то… потом, потом. При этом не очень понятно, чем он был так занят. Да, работа. Много работы. Вечером домой, дома Рейчел. Он постоянно таскал её на руках, гладил, засыпал с ней в обнимку. Ему хотелось, чтобы ничего в её жизни не менялось, он пытался общаться с ней за двоих. Это было непедагогично и, наверное, недальновидно, но он не думал такими длинными словами. Он чувствовал себя зверем, забившимся в нору с другим зверьком, еще более слабым. Чтобы переждать зиму.

Это все было нелепо. Вот если отойти в сторону, посмотреть — боооже, какой вздор. Ему нет и тридцати, а как он живет? Как он вообще в это вляпался, он же старался ничего подобного не допустить? Они старались. Они оба знали заранее, говорили об этом, они приняли меры.  
И все отлично сработало — а как иначе, сделано Кинни. Уже через месяц после похорон он снова рисовал, да как. Потом встретил Дэна. Не просто встретил, буквально с лету увел его от Кристофера. Брайану бы понравилось!

В какой момент все сползло в вязкое ничто, он даже не может вспомнить. Сначала навалилась работа, стало ужасно некогда, потом какие-то бесконечные мелкие дела, которые казались очень важными и сжирали все свободное время, потом он разругался с Дэном, нелепо и несправедливо обвинив его в равнодушии и невнимании, то есть, ровно в том, что делал сам. Мало его Брайан по ушам бил за эту дурацкую манеру валить свою вину на других. Брайан как никто знал его мерзкий характер, и подобные тирады лично не воспринимал, а Дэн просто встал и ушел. И он совершенно прав, никто не обязан такое терпеть. И Брайан не должен был. Но он как-то это умел… научился, и теперь очень трудно не ждать от других, что и они так смогут. Просто выслушать, сказать: «Слив яда окончен?» — и дружески съездить по загривку. Это так просто, так правильно… Но откуда им, другим, знать, что нужно делать? Не сценарий же им писать. Инструкцию по пользованию Джастином Тейлором. Да и жутко это будет, наверное, если кто-то вдруг начнет вести себя, как Брайан, говорить, как он.

Джастин вздохнул, потер виски. Так, что там дальше. В одиннадцать встреча, в шесть мама с Рейчел будут ждать его в молле. Где-то между нужно дозвониться до Френка и добиться от него предварительного квартального отчета, а ещё купить подарок Синтии.  
Так, ключи, телефон, бумажник. Нужно идти.  
В дверь постучали.  
Джастин замер от неожиданности.  
Снова потер виски, глянул в интерфон. Пожилая женщина с алым платочком на шее. Соседка?  
Он распахнул дверь, улыбнулся.  
— Простите мой ранний визит, я Эмили Кортес. Мы не знакомы...  
— Я не хочу поговорить с вами о Библии и уже знаю, что Бог любит меня, спасибо!  
Женщина засмеялась, запрокинув голову.  
— Дожила! Видимо, нужно быть менее вежливой. Джастин, я точно не хочу поговорить о Библии. Хотя разговор у меня к тебе необычный. Можно мне зайти?  
— У меня в одиннадцать встреча…  
— Мне нужно десять минут. А то и пять.

Джастин пожал плечами и распахнул дверь. Эмили присела на диван в гостиной и жестом предложила Джастину сесть тоже. Он засмеялся и сел.  
— Начнем с начала. Я — Эмили. Твоя мама продала мне квартиру, у неё есть мои данные, если что, и я не сбрендившая старуха. Я живу в этой квартире уже полгода, и она мне безумно нравится. Она на верхнем этаже, угол Фуллер и Тремонт.  
Джастин резко перестал улыбаться и чуть наклонил голову, как унюхавшая что-то тревожное собака.  
— Да, я знаю, — Эмили тоже отбросила вежливую улыбку. — Лофт. Все удивляются, что его купила я, а не тайный гей-воздыхатель. А твоя мама пыталась уговорить меня на миленький домик. Как бы то ни было. Я просто скажу и уйду.  
Эмили закрыла глаза, вздохнула. Посмотрела на Джастина и достала из сумки яблоко.  
— Я понятия не имею, как все это объяснить, и если ты меня выгонишь, я пойму. Я бы лично приняла себя за бабку со старческим слабоумием. Вот яблоко, — она вложила его в руку Джастина. — И таких у меня дома ещё четыре. Они просто появились в лофте в позапрошлую среду. Сначала два, потом одно, а после того, как я сменила замки и начала пить ноотропные препараты, ещё два. Да, вот я такое же лицо делала. Потом эти яблоки начали сами двигаться по лофту. Что, готов уже выталкивать меня за дверь?  
Джастин сделал неопределенный жест, мол, да ладно, пока терплю.  
— Я всю жизнь презирала эту мистическую хрень. Боженька очень смешно шутит… — Эмили снова вздохнула. — Я не знаю, чего он от меня хочет. Почему эти чертовы яблоки…  
— Сын человеческий, — тихо сказал Джастин. — Брайан любил такие шутки. Специально надевал пальто с белой рубашкой и красным галстуком… некоторые понимали.  
— А мешки на головах вы с ним не пробовали? — понимающе усмехнулась Эмили.  
Джастин вдруг широко улыбнулся и расслабился.  
— Мы с ним даже не очень-то русалочки.*  
— Значит, вот как, мне стоило догадаться. Яблоки — мужчина — картина — художник — Джастин, — Эмили кивнула и решительно запустила руку в сумку. — И все же понятия не имею, почему не зловещие завывания в ночи, например. Они были бы… определенней. А по яблокам я лично ничего понять не могу. Но ты — сможешь. Вот ключ — не перебивай, я сменила замки, забыл? И вот мое недельное расписание. По вторникам у меня лекции, по средам я играю в покер, потом вообще поеду к подруге… Просто приди как-нибудь. Не нужно звонить и спрашивать разрешения, понятно? Ты можешь приходить в любое время, когда меня нет дома. Когда есть, впрочем, тоже можешь.  
Она решительно встала и прошла к двери.  
— Я чуть с ума не сошла, пытаясь понять, чего он от меня добивается. Так и не поняла. Может, ты ему там зачем-то понадобился. Ничего лучше я придумать не могу… — она обернулась на так и сидящего на диване Джастина. — А я хочу жить, как раньше, спокойно. Вот и все. Извини за внезапное вторжение.

*они говорят о картинах Рене Магритта.

***

У Эмили вошло в привычку, войдя в квартиру, пытаться угадать, приходил уже Джастин или нет. Как оно будет?  
Яблоки исчезнут?  
Ей, наверное, будет жаль. Как ни глупо.  
Да, она сказала Джастину, что хочет свою жизнь обратно, безо всяких яблок. Но эти недели были… увлекательными.  
Вот так и живут старушки — чужими жизнями. Своей-то больше нет. А она ведь собиралась до такого не опускаться.

Как узнать, уже все или нет?  
Яблоки просто лежат.

***

Джастин открыл замок и привычным движением откатил дверь.  
От этого звука и знакомого запаха сжало горло, он потоптался у порога и, скрывая неловкость, сказал вслух:  
— Ну что, вот этим мы теперь занимаемся, старушек пугаем?  
Никто не ответил, конечно.  
Джастин постоял ещё, потом решительно сбросил обувь, закрыл дверь.

— Я пришел.

Он присел у столика, потрогал яблоки. Обычные, одно подвяло. Пахнут.  
Может, Эмили все это выдумала? Разузнала историю квартиры, сочинила романтическую байку. Черт его знает.  
Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Джастин куснул самое большое яблоко. Прожевал.  
Вроде, жив. То есть, это не «Спящая красавица» и не «Ромео и Джульетта» — уже хорошо!  
На яблоке отпечатались зубы, и оно теперь смахивало на логотип Эппл. Все из того же чувства противоречия Джастин куснул его за другой бок. Так-то лучше.  
Положил огрызок на блюдо, устыдился, отнес в мусорную корзину.  
Здесь, в лофте, ничего по большому счету не изменилось. Ничего не добавилось. Ни фоточек в рамочках, ни статуэточек, ни клубков. У этой старушки, видать, другие интересы. Романтические истории, к примеру. Но это очень странно, у неё же целая жизнь за спиной, где все? Где хоть что-то? Невозможно же в её возрасте жить перекати-полем…  
Так, нужно заканчивать эту ерунду и убираться отсюда. Здесь слишком все… по-прежнему. Сейчас ему начнет чудиться звук босых ног, и как будто из спальни кто-то на него смотрит. Джастин решительно вошел в спальню. Ну вот, никаких балдахинов и одеял в цветочек. И пепельница на месте — Эмили курит?  
Джастин приоткрыл верхний ящик — а вдруг там смазка и презервативы? Тут-то и выяснится, что Эмили раньше звали совсем иначе. Нет, там журналы и две пары очков.  
Он сел на кровать. Долго сидел в тишине, потом лег на спину.  
— Знаешь, я тоже не понимаю про яблоки. Ну вот, я пришел, и что? Рассказать тебе, как дела? Мне кажется, ты и так в курсе.  
Джастин закрыл лицо руками, потом раскинул их в стороны.  
— Что ты затеял? Почему сейчас? — и, словно догадавшись, усмехнулся. — Три недели назад, да? Так ты действительно в курсе? Понятно… я так понимаю, хрен ты от меня отвяжешься. А я-то думал все, свобода.  
Он помолчал, улыбаясь.  
— Зачем ты прицепился к Эмили? Это негуманно, она ведь могла решить, что у неё старческий маразм! Я тебе больше скажу, я бы тоже подумал, что кукушечкой двинулся. Тем более с этими яблоками. Это тебе повезло, что тетка крепкая оказалась. Я знаю, как ты любишь презентации и игры со считыванием культурного кода, но, блин. Если же другие способы. Звонки с того света, надписи кровью на стенах — просто и эффективно! И ужаааасно жаль, что ты не явился призраком. Серьезно! Мы бы нашли, чем заняться. Ты бы мог… — его рука медленно поползла от ремня вниз, — … смотреть.  
Рядом что-то мягко упало, и Джастин подскочил. Яблоко.  
Оно лежало на покрывале, совершенно обычное. Зеленое.  
— Промазал, — злорадно и нервно хихикнул Джастин. Потрогал яблоко, облизнул губы. — Или это ты пытался стать призраком, но получилось опять яблоко? Знаешь, не так уж это важно…  
Он встал на кровати на колени, стянул футболку и быстро расстегнул джинсы. Лизнул обе ладони.  
— Бросание в меня фруктов — отличная прелюдия, смотри-ка, — он провел пальцем по члену снизу доверху. — Хорошо стоит.  
И засмеялся - легко. Смеяться здесь одному так же привычно, как сидеть на этой кровати.  
Он покатал член между ладонями, обхватил одной рукой, двигаясь медленно — вниииз…быстро вверх. Вниииз…  
Прогнулся назад, опираясь одной рукой на кровать позади себя. Внииииз. Вверх.  
На руку за спиной прикатилось яблоко, Джастин от неожиданности дернулся и упал.  
Полежал, тяжело дыша, вытащил фрукт из-под себя.  
— Просто смотреть тебе мало? — он улыбнулся в потолок, поднялся снова на колени, расставил их шире.  
С хрустом откусил яблоко, сплюнул сладкий сок в ладонь, мякоть — в сторону. Откусил ещё. Ещё. Сок тек по шее, по груди, по рукам до локтей, по животу. Ладони поочередно сжимались на члене и отлипали с приятным усилием. Потом так же поочередно начали двигаться вверх-вниз: одна ладонь большим пальцем вверх, простое прямое движение, другая большим пальцем вниз, проворачиваясь. За двоих.  
Он прогибался назад сколько мог, ноги начинали подрагивать от напряжения, но хотелось именно так.  
Вверх-вниз.  
Вввввееерх-ввввниииз.  
Вверх-вниз.  
И снова с поворотом.  
Сколько сможет удержаться.  
Одуряющий запах яблок.  
Голова запрокинулась, струйки сока потекли по щекам в волосы.  
— Брайан… — крупная дрожь поднималась с ног к бедрам и спине — неважно, уже близко.  
Он не сменит ритм и не ускорится, ни за что. Ни за что.

— Давай… — прошептал он. — Сейчас.

Сперма ударила вверх и каплями — обратно, на живот. Джастин закричал, осел на пятки, потом рывком согнулся вперед, вздрогнул, замер, крупно дрожа.  
Кровь полилась вместе со слезами, но её он заметил первой, она капала ему на руки. Яркая. Джастин перевернулся на спину, зажал нос краем покрывала и закрыл глаза. Кожу на животе уже стягивало подсыхающей спермой.  
Пускай. Слезы наружу, кровь внутрь.  
Все смоет.

***

Джастин проснулся посреди ночи — сразу, как и не засыпал. В кухне все так же горел свет. Он сел на кровати, огляделся — никаких яблок.  
Встал, посмотрел на скомканное грязное покрывало. На руки в обсохшей крови и сперме. Так себе подарочек для Эмили. Хотя жизненно — вот так на самом деле заканчиваются романтические истории, а не поцелуями в лучах восходящего солнца. Впрочем, она наверняка в курсе.

Умылся на кухне. Открыл окна, чтобы проветрить.  
Сложил покрывало, застелил кровать чистым, а грязное сунул под мышку. Можно потом будет прислать его из химчистки. Или новое купить.  
Обулся без рук. Он вообще будет когда-нибудь нормально зашнуровывать обувь? Взрослый человек, дом, ребенок, а поди ж ты.

Уткнулся лбом в железную дверь и постоял так с минуту, обняв свернутое покрывало.  
— Спасибо.  
Никто не ответил, разумеется. Он помолчал.  
— Думаю, я нарисую Эмили что-нибудь.  
Помолчал снова, фыркнул, пнул дверь.  
— Да понял я, понял. Извращенец хренов. Сделаю. Дэн мне просто не подходил — он со мной даже не спорил!  
Он выложил ключи на стойку, шлепнул по ней ладонью.  
— Ты там тоже не скучай. Вику привет, — качнул головой и вдруг прыснул. — Я из-за тебя, сука, яблочный сок теперь в жизни пить не смогу!

Металлическая дверь с грохотом закрылась.


End file.
